Biography of a Crazy Mind
by AmorLorna
Summary: Carmen Dragomir; a spirit user, so that equals crazy... Right? Follow this young girl as she tries getting through her last year at St. Vladimir's as she grips onto her sanity with all she has, and gains an unexpected love interest along the way, oh yeah, and an old foe crawls out of the wood works causing havoc for the Moroi folk.


**Howdy guys! I know I already have other stories to continue with but I found this on my laptop and I thought, "Oh hell! I could get a decent story out of this!" and so, here it is! My second next-gen fan fiction for Vampire Academy XD**

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not have any legal ownership of the FABULOUS series, Vampire Academy, but the brilliant author, Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help the way I was. I was a reckless teenager, heck I was a reckless person, child, teenager... I had been all my life really. I suppose being the daughter of the Queen could be the biggest reason.<p>

Everyone expected me to be like her, to follow in her footsteps (being the only daughter in my family) and so I rebelled against it, well, it was to be really. They even wished for me to become a spirit user just like her... That's just laughable! If only they really knew what came along with spirit and all its magical wonderfulness.

Spirit…

Spirit was a newly discovered element long before my eldest brother was even born. Well I suppose not really that long ago, about a few years before he was born, which would make it say... 28 years. Yeah... It all started with my mother, she seemingly hadn't specialised in her element, but she had such a charisma that everyone felt drawn to her, and know this,_ every_ moroi has the ability to use compulsion, the power to control other moroi, dhampir, or even humans, and well, mom was able to use it considerably more than everyone else, it would take no effort at all, and she could have anyone at her will. Then the strange occurrences involving healing and bringing things back from the dead happened.

It was not a coincidence. It was spirit, an element that had been long forgotten over the years as it became rarer and rarer. Moroi just weren't specialising in it anymore, earth, water, air and fire being the predominant ones.

There are more things you can do with spirit than just healing and compulsion, you can dream walk, you can see auras, you can use telekinesis, you can literally venture into another's mind and look through their memories and thoughts, you can make people see things such as illusions and hallucinations (this is a stronger form of compulsion). There are so many things you can do with it, probably more than what I've already mentioned.

But you see, yes there are so many good and great things you can do with it... But with every good power there comes a consequence.

Like insanity.

The other elements, earth, water, air and fire, well the magic you take is literally from the source around you, but also from within you, and spirit, well that is just that. It is like literally giving a piece of yourself when you use the magic. It takes a toll on your mind, in all sorts of ways. And these are all bad ways.

Of course, you can medicate yourself with things such anti-depressants or alcohol, but that cuts you off from the magic, and the magic feels so _amazing_ when you use it, and you always have that **longing** to be in touch with it, because, to put it simply, it is just so _wonderful_.

I know so much about it, not just because of my mother, but my uncle Adrian Ivashkov is also a spirit user, and I guess you could say we're pretty close. Okay, well very close.

And then there is me... I am also a spirit user.

Yeah, I had been hoping my whole life that I would specialise in fire like my father, and my two older brothers (lucky bastards!), not because I didn't want to go down the same path as my mom or anything, it wasn't even anything to do with spirit, I just really wanted fire because it was so _badass_! And it's a really good offensive weapon, which is something that has changed since my mother has been reigning over our society, she created the law that all moroi have the choice to learn how to use their magic offensively against strigoi, we can even learn physical combat, something I can take pride in, I am an awesome fighter, I've been training since I was about five.

Back to the matter at hand though, spirit. I said before that people actually expected me to specialise in this element, because they all assumed I would follow my mom's footsteps. They all got quite the shocker though didn't they?

When I specialised with spirit, I suppose I went the wrong way about medicating myself, I practically lived on alcohol, well my mom made sure that I took anti-depressants at school (she didn't want me to make "spectacle of myself" during classes), but at home, and in my room I just drank. I'm so used to the alcohol by now that I'm practically immune to it.

It's safe to say pretty much everyone in my family is disappointed in me, they don't need to say it, I know it, from their aura's and occasionally looking through their minds (which I do _not_ think is intrusive at _all_). It's not just my family either, oh no, the royal moroi all just _love_ to gossip amongst themselves. They all say how I'm going down the same path as my uncle Adrian did, and sooner or later I'd end up dead from alcohol poisoning, and other stupid things like that.

I don't care anyway, my uncle isn't dead is he? He didn't get alcohol poisoning, he met a woman, fell in love and now has a family. If that's type of path they all think I'm going down? Then I laugh in their faces for thinking that's such a bad thing.

Because I'm Carmen bloody Dragomir, eighteen and crazy, but who cares about that anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! XD Please review with your thoughts! I love you long time 333<strong>


End file.
